I Won't Say
by Zohh
Summary: Admitting to love is harder than thought.  [Song Fiction.]


So, I was watching _Hercules_, and I got this AMAZING idea!

It starts off at around 'Spring Fever', and then goes into some of the other episodes.

* * *

Moze was in distraught. She kept having these visions from the 7th grade, memories from when her and Ned kissed.

She had talked to Mr. Chopsaw about all of this, but the only thing she did about it was clean.

It was lunch time, and Moze was busy cleaning her tray. She had been trying to avoid Ned and Faymen, but was failing.

"So Moze, wanna go out with me?" Ned asked the day dreamy Moze, gesturing towards an open door.

Moze looked up, her eyes wide open. Ned was dressed like lunch person, complete with a hair net and mustache.

"I-I clean!" She spluttered, going back to frantically cleaning her tray.

"Okay. . ." Ned said, before being attacked by Missy again.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"No! This isn't happening!" Moze had to keep telling herself. "It's probably just. . . Spring Fever."

And Missy was just making things a whole lot worse.

"Kiss me, Ned Bigby!" She yelled right as they were allowed to go outside.

Moze was dumbfounded. Right when she was about to go talk to Ned, Missy comes up! And then, Ned lets her kiss him!

Not only that, but ever since then, Missy wouldn't leave Ned alone.

"She's scaring off innocent girls!" Ned said, as he, Cookie, and Moze were standing by Ned's locker in the 'No Flirting With Ned Zone', that was guarded by Missy herself.

"Stay away from Ned! He's mine!" Missy yelled, chasing a girl away who had walked past Ned.

"Jealousy can make girls go crazy." Cookie remarked, watching as Missy chased the girl all around the halls.

"Yeah, it's not really a good thing, is it?" Ned questioned.

"Or maybe, it is! I can pretend to have a fake girlfriend. . ." Moze wasn't really paying attention to the conversation being held right in front of her.

She was just, thinking. Thinking about Ned. . . And Faymen. It wasn't until Cookie had left, and Ned starting talking when Moze snapped out of it.

"Wait a minute, you're a girl!"

"Really?" Moze asked sarcastically.

"Hold on, then why isn't Missy chasing after you?"

"Because she knows that we're just friends, and she's also afraid of me." Moze explained.

"Oh. . . Be my fake girlfriend?" Ned asked hurriedly.

"What?!" Moze was taken aback.

_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

"Just wear my jacket- that's a definite sign of people dating. And look, I made us matching friendship rings!" Ned said excitedly, putting his jacket and the ring on Moze.

"But what about Faymen?" Moze pointed out, taking the picture of her and Ned off of the picture of Faymen that was already posted on her locker.

"Oh, he's not the jealous type!" Ned said unconfidently, though he still put of the picture of him and Moze back up on top of it. "All we have to do is hold hands, cuddle, a peck on the cheek. . ."

Ned indeed gave Moze a small peck on the cheek, causing the fireworks in her heart to explode.

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

"O-okay. . . I'm in."

And that's when it all started. Any time Missy would come around, Moze and Ned were there, holding hands, looking all lovey-dovey at each other; the complete works of two teens in love.

However, Missy wouldn't believe them.

"According to 'Teen Zine', middle school relationships only last 24 hours. I'm counting down, and after the 24 hours are up, you two will be too! You will be mine, Ned Bigby!" Missy yelled, holding up the magazine and a clock.

"Ah, well, at least she's gone." Ned sighed.

Moze just closed her eyes as she held onto Ned, even if Missy was gone, she didn't want to let go.

"Er, Moze, you can let go now. . ."

"Oh, yeah. I know that." She said, while awkwardly trying to make up for holding on too long.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
_

And as if that wasn't enough, Missy was expecting more. Moze just couldn't handle it all. Faymen was fighting with Loomer and Seth, trying to win her honor, or something of the sort, and she was practically cheating on him! And it felt even worse, when she knew that she was enjoying being Ned's girlfriend, even though it was only to fend off Missy. Missy. . . Just making life for Moze harder than it already is.

Missy wanted more proof, and if she didn't get any, she would take Ned away into his doom.

"If you guys really were in 'love', then you would kiss." She said with a smirk.

"Er. . ." Ned and Moze looked at each other hesitantly, not sure of what to do.

Was it really worth it? While yes, Ned and Moze had kissed before, once on accident, the second just to prove it didn't mean anything, and the third because of 'Spin The Bottle', but never like this.

Yes. To Moze, it was worth it. And she did it.

"Okay, fine, believe you!" Missy spat, stalking off after Moze and Ned broke apart.

"Wow. . . That was. . . Wow. . ." Ned stammered, trying to avoid Moze's eyes, but failed to do so.

"Any thing for a pal." Moze said, smiling to herself as the tingling sensation went away.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Moze went home that afternoon, feeling very pleased with herself, until her mother asked how Faymen was doing.

"Oh, h-he's. . . fine." Moze answered, with out confidence. She had been to busy with Ned, or thinking about Ned, to pay a lot of attention to her boyfriend.

"How's Ned doing?" Her mother asked, eyeing Moze.

"He and I are doing fine." Moze said matter-of-factly, with out realizing she had said something wrong.

"You and Ned?" Mrs. Mosely questioned.

"I-I mean Ned's doing fine. I'm fine! Cookie's fine! We're all fine!" Moze said, while frantically finding something to clean to keep herself occupied.

"Oh, so you two aren't going out?" Her mother asked yet another painful question.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Moze asked, obviously hiding the truth.

"Missy just called before you walked in, and wanted me to tell you that your 24 hours with Ned still aren't up." Mrs. Mosely explained.

"Of course." Moze muttered through gritted teeth.

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"Jennifer, I think you're hiding something else from me." Her mother really eyed her now.

"What?" Moze asked, actually confused.

"Tell me, of you're already dating Faymen, then why would you agree to pretend to go out with Ned?"

"Well, because Missy is a freak, and wouldn't leave Ned alone. Every time a girl would walk past him, she would go crazy. But, she's afraid of me, which is why Ned asked me to be his fake girlfriend." Moze explained rather calmly.

"So, just a friend helping a friend, then?"

"Yes. . ." Moze said, not sure of what her mother knew that she didn't.

"Okay, well, I'll be here when you're ready to tell Faymen and Ned."

"Tell them what?" Moze asked, as her mother left the room, denying everything, whether she knew it or not.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Moze finally knew it, but was too afraid to admit it. She liked Faymen, but the there was Ned, who had been there all her life. Opportunities galore for the two of them, but both of them had brushed all of them away. It wasn't until now did Moze regret ever turning those chances down.

As Moze was waiting with her mother in the grocery store, she saw that the new 'Teen Zine' issue had come out. Moze wasn't really into magazines, but it was a long line, and she was bored.

On the front cover it read, "Rate your date! The most accurate boyfriend test!"

Surprisingly, Moze was interested. If it was as accurate as it said, then Moze would easily be able to decide between Ned and Faymen.

Not wanting her mother to see that she had the magazine, Moze bought it with her own money, and hiding it in her jacket with out her mother noticing.

On the top of the test page, Moze wrote Faymen's name, and Ned's name, to indicate the two boys she wanted to test.

She read the first question, which was, "What is my favorite color?"

Red. But did Faymen and Ned know that?

Apparently Ned didn't, for the next day at school when she asked him, he said green. However, Faymen instantly gave the correct answer. Zero points for Ned, ten points for Faymen.

All through the day, Moze asked the two of them questions such as her favorite food, and Faymen's and Ned's life desire. Moze, at the end, tallied the score, Faymen getting an almost perfect score, and Ned failing miserably. She also noticed hoe Ned's clothing style and personality changed, almost as if her were a geek.

"Faymen and I are now going steady." Moze told Ned and Cookie, rather sadly. She threw the magazine away, with the "Rate your date!" test in plane sight, not knowing it would end up in Ned's hands.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Moze spent the next few days pretty much only with Faymen. Not with Ned, being hassled by Missy, being forced to kiss, though she enjoyed it. No. Now she was only with Faymen, like it should be, for, that's what the test said.

"Maybe it's not as accurate as it says." Moze hoped, as she and Faymen were eating lunch.

While at her locker, Gordy showed up with his cart, and suddenly said, "Hey Moze, do you like Ned?"

Moze was greatly taken aback, but still answered. "Maybe. . . I'm not sure if I really do. But you can't tell Ned! If he finds out that I like him, it could corrupt our friendship!"

"Okay, okay." Gordy nodded.

"You have to triple promise, on the Volley Ball of Truth." Moze said, pulling out a yellow and white volley ball from her locker.

"I triple promise." Gordy said flatly, whole rolling his eyes, and turning around back to his closet.

Still confused as to why Gordy wanted to know if she liked Ned, Moze went off to her next class.

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

There's no way Ned could ever find out the truth. If Ned knew, not only would their friendship fall apart, but that means Faymen would know too. She couldn't do that to Faymen, it would just be too cruel.

"Jennifer, I have a problem." Faymen said, walking up to Moze while she was at her locker, and handing her a soccer ball.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've made Brazil's junior national soccer league."

"That's a good thing! You love soccer."

"Yes, but I also love you, Jennifer. If I choose to go on the team, then that means I must move back home." Faymen explained.

"Oh, okay." Moze nodded slowly.

"I have to choose between you, and soccer, but I just can't. That's why I want you to choose for me."

Moze looked at him, her eyes wider than ever. "I'm to choose!?"

"I need to know your answer by the end of the day, at 2:30." Faymen stated, leaving Moze dumbstruck.

Moze couldn't think at all that day. All she knew was that if Faymen left, then that would just leave her and Ned, which was probably not the best reason for wanting Faymen to move back home and play his favorite sport.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

She knew that soccer was important to Faymen, and that she herself was too. But why did she have to choose?! It was all just too confusing! With her mother knowing even before she did, and Gordy knowing, though he tripled promise, it was still too much to handle.

It was already 2:15, and Moze had no clue of what to tell Faymen. She wasn't sure of what he was expecting from her, whether he would be upset with her answer.

The clock was ticking on, as the minute hand turned to 2:23, Faymen was waiting outside for Moze.

Moze had no clue what so ever of what to say to him. She would just have to make something up, until it sounded like she was choosing an answer.

Yes, that would hopefully work.

Shaking the horrible thought of only wanting Faymen to move so she could be with Ned away, Moze got up, and went to go meet Faymen outside.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

"Jennifer, what should I do?" Faymen asked, looking her in the eye.

"Faymen, I know that you really like me, and that you also love soccer. In my opinion, I think you should go with the more important one right now, and-" But Moze was cut off as a piece of wadded up green paper fell to her feet.

She picked it op, opened it, and read what it said.

"**Ned ****likes**** you!**"

Smiling, Moze threw the piece of paper back on the ground.

_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

As you can obviously see, I used the song _I Won't Say (I'm In Love) _from the movie _Hercules_. In my opinion, I thought it would fit perfectly with the whole Ned/Moze conflict in the last few episodes. I wanted to try and make this as close to the episodes, but I ended up changing a lot of things, to make it seem more like a story.

I think I might actually make this a three shot, but I'm not sure yet. I still have to finish of 'The Answer', and some of my other fan fiction, but I'll see what I can do. . .


End file.
